Death and Rebirth
by Angel of the Wind
Summary: PG? I don't know. This is...my first fic. Sorry if I'm not good...anyway...Aria is the so-called Digimon protector. She says Gennai has told her to protect the Digidestined from death. Izzy has his doubts about her, though...


Death and Rebirth   
by Angel of the Wind  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Digimon characters, or any other related materials.  
  
Note: Sorry if my fic is REALLY bad...I'm a beginner.  
  
"Hello?! Hello?!" a man with a long mustache and hair was on the Viso-Phone.  
The girl that was cleaning up ran to the phone and answered with great surprise.  
"Konnichi Wa, Gennai! Why such a panicked voice?" answered the girl.  
"There's something that calls for you in the Digiworld!" Jeni answered with a  
horribly panick-sticken voice. "There's a chance of them meeting death!"  
"'Them'?" the girl said sarcastically.  
"Aria, the DIGIDESTINED. They all might die without your help..." Jeni said  
mournfully. "Please, come to the Digiworld as soon as possible, Aria!"  
"Hmmm....ok. I'll see what's going on and I'll do my best to help them. Ja ne."  
Aria replied.  
As soon as Gennai disappeared from the screen, Aria dropped onto the couch  
nearby. "What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to bring?!"  
"You can bring my shuriken," Aria's older sister, Crystal, said. "I don't need it any  
more. Sorry, but I overheard your conversation with Gennai. I won't come. I don't feel  
like it at all." she continued.  
"Well, no one really asked you to come," Aria said lightly. "So, I can really  
borrow it?"  
"Sure, as long as you don't lose it. And be careful, sis. I'm not gonna lose  
another one." Crystal said sadly. Originally, Crystal and Aria had another sister, Emma.  
Crystal had bragged to Emma that she could go and fight, and, determined to show she  
was brave, Emma had follwed Crystal. In a battle, Emma had placed herself in front of  
Crystal, for a powerful blow was being thrown at her. As Emma flew in front of Crystal,  
desperate to save her, Emma had died when Crystal had failed to help her. Now that  
Aria, the youngest of the three, was going to the Digiworld, where danger was lurking at  
every corner, Crystal was scared of losing her last and favorite sister.   
But Crystal knew that Aria had powers that not even a horribly strong monster  
could handle. Aria was the only Elminak daughter that knew powerful magic, could hold  
a sword with one hand, no problem, and had the most strongest magic in the world  
hidden deep inside of her. She could make friends easily, and they could protect her if  
she was down.   
"Yea, yea, I'll be careful." Aria said kindly.   
As Aria gathered some Teleport Jewels, a spell book, and  
finally, her sister's powerful 4-pointed shuriken, she said good-bye to her loving sister,  
Crystal. "Ja ne, Crystal. You'll see that I'm victorius against whatever is happening  
there."  
Aria concentrated on the Digiworld, took out a Teleport Jewel, and she  
disappeared from her long time home. "Good luck, Aria-chan." Crystal said mournfully.  
  
  
***In the Digiworld***  
  
"AHHH!!! TAI, COME BACK HERE!" Mimi screamed. She caught Tai with her  
pink dress after she was done bathing in a private stream. "I SWEAR, TAI, THAT  
WHEN I GET YOU, I'LL...."   
At that moment, Aria fell on Tai. She took the pink dress and saw Mimi in a towel  
and gave the dress to her. She ran off into a forest to change. "Sorry. Teleport items don't give you a very good landing if you're not familiar with them. My name's Aria." she said.  
"How did you...?" Tai couldn't finish his sentence. After a minute's time, Mimi  
was back, angry as ever. She tore after Tai, ignoring the look on everyone's puzzled  
face. Tai tripped on a root and fell to the ground. "Please...please...have...mercy...." Tai  
breathed.   
"Why should I after what you did, you punk?!" Mimi screamed angrily. She  
gripped Tai's neck and started choking him.   
Joe, sensing danger quicker than a deer, sped off after Mimi and Tai as they  
ran. Joe was gasping for air as he stopped behind Mimi and Tai.   
"Can't you take a joke?!" Tai said with difficulty.  
"Not if you were the one who did it!" Mimi said with fury.   
"Stop, Mimi! You're gonna kill him!" Joe screamed.  
"Then that's a good thing!" Mimi screamed back.  
Aria hovered over them, then landed. "Mimi, please stop this. I'm not saying that  
I'm on Tai's side. It's just not worth it." Aria said calmly.  
Moved by Aria's words, Mimi let go of Tai's neck. She calmed down a little  
before asking: "Who are you?"  
"My name is Aria Elminak. My friend Gennai has sent me here to help the  
Digidestined. Do you have the Crest of Sincerity, Mimi?" Aria asked.  
"How did you know that?" Mimi asked, puzzled.  
"If I told you that I knew magic, would you believe me?" Aria asked lightly.  
"Not really, unless I saw some proof." Mimi replied.  
"Ok. Come here, Tai." Aria said.  
"No way." Tai said, unable to hide his fear.  
"Aww, come on, you chicken!"   
A boy with dark blond hair walked by. He had blue eyes and wore a green,  
sleeveless shirt and blue pants.  
"Matt, stay out of this!" Tai yelled.  
"Gennai, you say?!"  
The voice of a red-haired, short boy came from Aria's right side.  
"Yes, why?" Aria replied.  
"Let me e-mail him! I need proof!" the boy said with exasperation.  
"Izzy, why do you need proof?"  
Came the voice of a girl with a blue hat, blue jeans, and a bright yellow shirt.  
"Sora, I just need proof so I know she's not an imposter or an evil Digimon!" Izzy  
said.  
"DIGIMON!?! IMPOSTER?!? ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Aria said with great rage. "I'M NO DIGIMON! I'M A SORCERESS! A MAGE! WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL ME! BUT I'M NO DIGIMON!!!" she screamed.  
Nevertheless, Izzy sent an e-mail message to Gennai, and the reply came quickly.   
Izzy,  
Yes, I have sent Aria Elminak to the Digiworld. Please don't jump to conclusions like  
that!  
Gennai  
  
Izzy sighed. "Nice to meet you, Aria. My name is Izzy." he said.  
"Hey!! What's going on!"   
A small boy with a green hat and a backpack and girl with a whistle came  
running to the scene.  
"We were playing and when we looked up, everyone was crowded over here."  
the girl said.  
"Sorry, Kari. Mimi here was trying to kill me..."   
"...for a good reason, Tai!!!" Mimi butted in.  
"...and then Aria came and stopped her."  
"Oh, I see. Hello, Aria. My name is Kari."  
"And I'm T.K,"   
"Konnichi Wa, T.K. and Kari! Nice to meet you! Yes, my name is Aria. I have  
been sent here by Gennai."  
"We're sorry! We've forgotten to introduce ourselves formally! I'm Sora. Nice to meet  
you!" Sora said with a smile. They reminded Aria strongly of her friends and family. Sora had been as sweet as her mother before she had died.  
"My name is Mimi. Hi!" Mimi said with great energy that Aria had only seen with  
her sister Emma.  
"The name's Matt. No autographs, please." Matt said. Expecting a tone of  
sarcasm in the last sentence, Aria was surprised he wasn't at all sarcastic about it.   
"Hi, Aria! I'm T.K. Takaishi...I said that, but we're introducing ourselves all over  
again, so why not?" T.K. said. T.K. was sweet.  
"As you know, Aria, I'm Tai. Tai Kamiya. Thanks for saving me!" Tai said,  
grateful.   
"I'm Kari. I'm Tai's sister." Kari said sweetly. She had been sweet like her sister Crystal.  
"I am Izzy." Izzy said doubtfully.  
"I'm Joe. Thanks for stopping the fight! I can do nothing when it comes to Mimi  
and Tai..." Joe said.  
"Now that we're all introduced, can you tell us everything about yourself?" Sora  
asked.  
"Ok...Hmm...where should I start..."  
"Start wherever you like, Aria." Matt said.  
"Okay. I was born in the town of Dierdre. My sisters, Emma and Crystal, were born  
before me. Emma is three years older than me, and Crystal is four years older than me.  
My mother and father, Silina and Arion, were a soreceress and a mercenary, who later fought wih some of his friends to save the planet. When Emma and Crystal were born, they were unhappy to see that they shown no magic in their blood, although Crystal had expert fighting skills which she had inherited from my father. When I was born, they had high expectations of me having magic, and were  
always looking for a trace of magic in me. By the time I was three, I had encountered a large cat in my exotic backyard. I had no idea what to do, so I shouted the first phrase that came into my mind with such force, thinking that something would happen. I shouted 'Icicle!' and before i knew it, ice was striking the cat. My parents were so happy. Emma, very jealous of both I and Crystal, choked me one night. Crystal woke up just in time and rammed Emma off me. My parents scolded Emma, and said that she couldn't do anything with them from then on."  
"Wow, Aria!" Tai interrupted.  
"Shut up, Tai! I want to hear more! Go on, Aria, go on!" MImi said.  
Aria sighed and went on.  
"As soon as Crystal was 15, which is now, she went off to fight as a mercenary like my father. Unfortunately, Emma sneaked out of the house while everyone was asleep and followed Crystal silently. While Crystal was fighting some powerful monster, Emma, desperate to save her sister that she envied so much, foolishly threw herself in front of Crystal to protect her and took a powerful and deadly blow. She died and Crystal couldn't do anything. When that happened, Crystal went back home and told my parents what happened. After that, they got killed by a powerful dark force. Now, the only Elminaks living are me and Crystal. Crystal really watches out for me, but she  
knows I can take care of myself. That's all I can tell you. I can't remember the rest."  
"That's an amazing story, Aria." Matt said.  
"Wow. You guys must've been lonely!" T.K. gasped.  
"I'm glad you're alive!" Sora said.  
"Why are you here?" Izzy asked.  
"Gennai told me to come because he said, 'There is a chance of the Digidestined to  
meet death!'. He told me to come to protect all of you from death. He didn't state a  
reason, though." Aria explained.  
"D-d-eath?!" Tai stuttered.  
"Now that's something to be careful of." Kari said.  
  
Part 2 coming soon in computers near you!!! 


End file.
